everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Aleaqarab "Alea" Tefen
Aleaqarab "Alea" Tefen is a 2015 introduced character created by StormWolfy. She is the daughter of Tefen (and another random scorpion) from the story Isis and the Seven Scorpions. Alea is a Royal, as she, like her father, wants justice in this world. Character Personality Alea has a very strong sense of justice and she will do just about anything to get it, even if that includes disobeying authority and the line is blurred when it comes to physically hurting somebody. She is quick to anger and when she is angry, and it takes a long time for her to calm down. Alea also holds grudges against people for a long time. But she always has her friends backs and they know that they can depend on her to help them whenever they are in need. what they don't know is how exactly Alea will go about it. Alea's tongue is as sharp as her stinger and she is very quick to strike, not thinking about the consequences. this lands her in trouble quite often but people close to her know to take her words with a pinch of salt. She puts on a front of being a very independent and solitary person but what Alea really wants deep down is to be part of a close nit group of friends. If you do anything to annoy Alea, she will make your life hell and that strong sense of justice we talked about earlier goes out the window. Now the trickster side of her comes out. But unlike other tricksters, who take any and all opportunities that arise, Alea calculates everything so that she deals the most pain and that might mean making the poor victim wait in suspense, never knowing when and how Alea is going to strike. Appearance Alea is very small for her age and also very thin which gives her the look of somebody weak, but bullies are soon put in their place if they try to mess with this girl. She has an olive skin tone and very clear skin. Her hair is shoulder length and choppy, like she cut it herself (which she probably did, Alea has no interest in her looks) and it is coal black in colour. Her eyes are as black as her hair, you can barely make out the iris from the cornia. Her mouth is normally set in a fixed scowl and not many people can make her smile but when she does, it is a sight to behold. She has a retractable black scorpion tail but the poison was taken out if it by Headmaster Grimm "for health and safety reasons". This lead to Alea hating him, her poison was as much a part of her as his hand is a part of him. Myth - Isis and the Seven Scorpions How the story goes http://www.egyptianmyths.net/mythscorpion.htm How Alea fits in to it After the events of the story, Tefen and the rest of the scorpions left Isis in the care of the girl. They each went their separate ways and Tefen found a female scorpion and had a single child with her, who they called Aleaqarab. She spent most of her young life as a scorpion but one day Isis decided to repay the scorpions for guarding her. She asked the seven scorpions to bring their eldest child to her. Isis was the goodess of magic and she changed each of the eldest scorpions into half humans. She gave the eldest scorpions a choice of one thing they would like to keep of a scorpion as a human and Alea choose her tail as it was an important part of her story as her dad had stung the boy. Relationships Family Alea is very close to her dad but she never knew her mother as, after Alea was born, Tefen left the female scorpion and took Alea with him. Her dad has had lots of other mates and Alea doesn't know half her step sisters and brothers. Friends Dean Talis is a friend of Alea's. They both hate Miles Grimm for taking something from them, Alea's poison and Dean's magic, and together they plot his demise. They get along well, though Alea disapproves of Dean's 'bullying', if you can call ripping somebody down so much that they are left crying with only a few words 'bullying'. But Alea turns a blind eye, what are friends for? Alea knows all the other scorpions destined to be in her story but she doesn't feel like she is good friends with any of them, to Alea they feel more like cousins than friends. Enemies Alea hates Miles Grimm after he took the poison from the stinger on her scorpion tail. She falls asleep thinking of all the different ways he should suffer for his actions. (she's a bit messed up) Pet Alea doesn't think that keeping an animal is fair, she believes that all animals should be in the wild. Plus, she would feel weird having a pet as she herself was a scorpion for her most of her young life. Romance No boy (or girl) has captured Alea's heart yet and I would be very surprised if somebody ever did. Outfits Each of the seven scorpion children have a primal colour which is part of the rainbow. Alea, being the child which was born first out of the seven, has the primal colour red. She doesn't care that much for her looks or what other people think of her so all her outfits are made with comfort in mind. Her main motifs are scorpions and the symbols of both Isis (the Egyptian goddess of magic) and Serket (the Egyptian goddess of scorpions) Quotes Trivia * Aleaqarab is the Arabic for scorpion * Each of the seven scorpion children have a primal colour which is part of the rainbow. Alea, being the child which was born first out of the seven, has the primal colour red. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Work in Progress Category:Isis and the Seven Scorpions Category:Egyptian Mythology